


食欲

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: ＊一个（危险的）龙哥视角＊电影院场景
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 2





	食欲

在白宇笑得东倒西歪的时候，朱一龙也跟着他笑起来，一边笑一边偷偷侧过脸看他，一双眼睛含着波光似的，随着眼尾细纹荡出漂亮的涟漪。  
小白笑起来真好看。他想，这笑怎么会这么有感染力呢，自己每次都忍不住看得移不开眼。  
“龙哥你还吃吗？”这时白宇突然转过头来看他，嘴角还没来得及放下去，连声音里都透出纯粹的快活，“这回爆米花挺好吃的，感觉买少了，好像不太够吃。”  
“……我不吃了。”朱一龙略带仓皇地眨了眨眼收回视线，将怀里的纸筒递给他，“给你拿着吧。”  
白宇笑嘻嘻地接过爆米花，继续全神贯注地看电影。

他们的座位是影院最后一排的情侣座。彼时已经不是电影刚上映的时候，影院里人不太多，他们又坐得远，灯光一关没人能认出来。白宇把口罩拉下来透气，一手抱着爆米花脆生生地吃起来，腮帮子一动一动的，看起来就让人想戳两下。  
朱一龙依然偷偷看着他的侧脸，看他睁得圆圆的小猫眼和晶亮的眼珠，以及在昏暗灯光下颜色模糊的唇瓣。  
柔软的，漂亮的，玫瑰花瓣一样的。  
还沾着焦糖味的油渍，舌尖一润，亮晶晶泛光。  
他在不知不觉中眯起眼，喉结滚动咽下一口唾沫。

白宇到底是什么呢？朱一龙有时会想。他是同事，是知己，是带刺的玫瑰花，是上天赐予他三十岁的大礼，是他此生最灿烂的邂逅。  
但同时，他也是果冻，是奶糖，是一勺凉滑的慕斯，是他渴望了很久的珍馐佳肴。  
在朱一龙眼里，白宇连周身的空气都是带着柠檬味儿的。  
那香味浅淡又勾人，清清凉凉散发着夏日的味道，偏又夹杂着勾起人食欲的酸甜。  
食欲。  
朱一龙至今未曾明白，自己为什么会对白宇产生食欲——  
但当他看向他的时候，那种饥饿感是当真存在的。

想拥抱，想触摸，想亲吻，想尝他胸乳的甜味儿，想用齿尖噬咬他丰润的下唇，留下两道浅浅的牙印和酥麻的微痛感。  
类似品尝，抑或是享用。

白宇又抖着肩膀笑起来，而朱一龙微微扬起唇角，不动声色地朝他身边挤了挤，直到两人的身体轻轻贴在一起，从肩膀到大腿都几乎严丝合缝，却又留着那么两毫米的安全距离，不至于打草惊蛇。他隔着单薄的衣物感受到身边人散发出的体温，像是吸引着他再继续向对方贴近，以便将自己笼罩在属于白宇的温热之中。  
朱一龙忍不住把肩膀靠过去，一转头就能嗅到白宇身上淡淡的沐浴露香味。他看见那小巧的耳垂近在咫尺，连同细长的侧颈都只在他一低头就能吻到的距离，干净柔软的，不加防备地诱惑着他。  
他看着白宇后脑勺的黑色碎发出神，突然间很想要撩起那撮头发在下面的皮肤上留下一片属于自己的标记。  
那是个好地方。 藏在衣领与碎发之下的不见光的细嫩皮肉，轻易可以烙下暗红色的印记，却有头发遮挡，从外面一点儿都看不出来——  
就像是在青天白日之下将他占有，让他在众目睽睽中带着自己的气息，微笑，交谈，柠檬味儿上混进一层玫瑰浓香，将他整个人都装衬得越发浓艳矜贵，又清纯可口。

可我还不能那样做。朱一龙想，我是爱他的，虽然我想碰他甚至于口渴难捱，但我不会轻易越轨。只要他没有同意，或者说……默许。  
白宇看得入迷，似乎到现在都没有反应过来自己已经被朱一龙盯了许久。朱一龙又抬眼打量了下他认真的侧脸，轻轻呼出一口气，也不知道是该庆幸还是失落。  
小心翼翼的试探毕竟容易被忽视。或许他可以再大胆些，直接握住他的手，就像一对再正常不过的情侣——事实上他们就坐在情侣座上，两个座位间没有扶手阻碍，正适合牵手拥抱或者耳鬓厮磨。  
朱一龙屈起手指，终究还是没控制住自己不去碰他。  
虽然他只是轻轻地，用指尖点了下对方的手背——而白宇立即敏感地一缩手，紧接着终于将视线转移到了他的脸上。  
“哥哥？”  
“啊……怎么了？”朱一龙悄悄把手收回来，佯装无辜道，“刚才不小心碰到你了吗？”  
“哦，没什么。”白宇舔了舔唇，把空了的纸筒放到隔壁空位上，也向朱一龙身边靠近了一些，轻轻说道，“感觉有点痒。”  
朱一龙立刻心虚地向外挪了挪。  
白宇跟粘了胶水似的又贴过来。  
“你不痒吗？”白宇凑到他耳边，用缱绻的气音低声说，“我被你看得全身都发痒。”  
朱一龙登时呼吸一滞，耳垂瞬间充血涨红。

他都看见了。

那只秀气的手握住他紧贴在大腿上的手掌，绵绵软软的热度包裹上来，热得他手心出汗。然后那对果冻一样的唇瓣随着主人侧身的动作送到他嘴边，却在即将贴上来的时候停在半空——  
“可以吗？”他听见白宇小声问他，“如果，如果不行的话……”  
怎么不行。  
朱一龙一仰头迎了上去，与他呼吸交缠。他蹭了下白宇圆润的鼻尖，而后小心翼翼地吮咬他柔软的下唇，将香甜的焦糖味儿都卷入自己口中。  
他一把捞过白宇的身子把人圈进怀里，眼眶被情热蒸到发红，甚至显得有些委屈。  
他眼中映出白宇的样子，也是亮晶晶的，在暗处泛着漂亮的光晕。  
“龙哥你先放我下来，这样会被人看见……”  
朱一龙却没有松开胳膊，只是摩挲着他光洁的后颈，指尖撩起脑后碎发按揉那片白皙的皮肤。  
“嘘，别出声。”


End file.
